This invention is directed to a an improved emergency signalling device for use by skiers, hunters and other persons who may be exposed to the outdoors, remote from civilization, and who may in the course of their avocation or occupation become injured or disabled while far removed from contact with assistance. The device comprises a package, which may be secured by straps to a limb or the body of the person, the package containing a signal balloon, a helium container and a reel for paying out a length of tether line together with means for easily inflating the balloon with the helium and sending it aloft to attract the attention of searchers who may be looking for the person in distress. Radar reflective streamers are provided to improve the radar reflectivity of the balloon and thus make it easier to locate by searchers using radar from the air or water. A nonfreezing impact valve is provided for releasing gas from the helium container into the balloon and the valve may be operated by pressure applied by any part of the user's body should he not be able to use his hands for the purpose. A safety pin is provided to prevent operation of the valve by inadvertant impact and provision is made for the safety pin to be withdrawn by the users teeth or other other pressure exerted thereon should he not be able to use his hands for the purpose.